


Nachts

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel kann nicht einschlafen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/46669.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachts

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnung:** Besteht fast nur aus Dialog. Vermutlich OOC und reichlich albern. Die Autorin war beim Schreiben überarbeitet ...

***

"Boerne!"

"Hm?"

"Hör endlich auf, mir in den Nacken zu pusten!"

"Ich puste nicht, ich atme."

Boerne klang schon wieder wach genug, um beleidigt zu sein.

"Ist mir egal, wie du das nennst! Ich kann nicht einschlafen!"

Und er sah schon gar nicht ein, warum Boerne schlafen sollte, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so empfindlich, freu dich lieber, daß -"

"Ich bin nicht empfindlich!"

"Sonst beschwerst du dich doch auch nicht."

"Sonst pustest du mir ja auch nicht in den Nacken!"

"Ich mache überhaupt nichts anders als sonst! Da stimmt ganz offensichtlich mit _dir_ etwas nicht - sind das vielleicht die Vorboten der senilen Bettflucht, die dich am Einschlafen hindern?"

" _Du_ hinderst mich am -"

...

"Boerne ..."

...

 

"Boerne!"

"Ja?"

"Das ist mein Ernst. Du kommst vielleicht mit drei Stunden Schlaf aus, aber ich ... ich muß morgen ... früh wieder raus ... und ... Schluß jetzt!"

Er wand sich mit einer energischen Bewegungen aus Boernes Arm und drehte sich um. Boerne grinste ihn im Halbdunkel an und war ganz eindeutig viel zu wach.

"Laß das!"

"Du bist so niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst ..."

Thiel stöhnte.

"Was denn? Stimmt doch."

"Du kannst gleich in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen."

"Willst du etwa bestreiten, daß du dich gerade aufregst? Das ist ja wohl ein eindeutiger Beweis: Drohungen. Was kommt als nächstes? Schubst du mich aus dem Bett?"

"Boerne ..." Er sah zur Uhr. "Es ist drei Uhr nachts."

"Und?"

"Und ich will solche Ausdrücke weder nachts um drei noch sonst irgendwann hören!"

"Was für Ausdrücke denn?" Boerne klang zur Abwechslung wirklich irritiert, und Thiel seufzte entnervt.

" _Niedlich, süß, putzig_ ... oder was dir sonst alles einfallen könnte."

"Ach so ... Hört doch niemand."

"Ja, jetzt." Er hatte das Gefühl, daß Boerne ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen hören mußte. "Aber wenn du einmal damit anfängst, rutscht dir das garantiert auch sonst raus."

"Und?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, meine Autorität untergaben zu lassen!"

"Welche Autorität?"

***

"Hast du dir weh getan?"

Boerne tauchte wieder auf Höhe der Matratze auf und sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Du hast mich tatsächlich aus dem Bett geworfen."

"Ich -"

"Ich hätte mich verletzen können!"

"Also bitte ... bei einer Fallhöhe von 30 Zentimetern."

"Trotzdem."

Er hatte tatsächlich ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, aber andererseits ging es auf halb vier zu.

"Kommst du jetzt wieder ins Bett und schläfst endlich?"

"Ich _habe_ ja geschlafen. Du warst wach, und -"

"Bitte."

...

"Frank?"

"Hm?"

"Du hast übrigens einen sehr hübschen Nacken. Habe ich dir das schon gesagt?"

Thiel stöhnte.

"Hübsch auch nicht?"

Er nickte.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum die Leute mich für anstrengend halten."

"Ich bin wirklich, wirklich, wirklich müde ..."

"Mhm."

...

"Besser so?"

"Ja."

"Du kannst mir nämlich gar nicht in den Nacken pusten, weil du kleiner bist."

"Danke für den Hinweis ..."

...

"Frank?"

"Hm?"

"Schlaf gut."

Thiel lächelte.

* Fin *


End file.
